


Always in Mind

by PreseaMoon



Series: modern au/babysitter kouen [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar is only a little jealous to find girls' numbers in Hakuryuu's phone, but it's still a good excuse to distract him from schoolwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in Mind

“Hakuryuu. Who are all these girls texting you? Since when do you have so many girls’ numbers?”

From where he sits at his desk doing homework, Hakuryuu shrugs. “I don’t know. They’re friends, or I have a project with them or something else. What’s it matter?”

“For someone as cripplingly awkward around girls as you are, I would have expected them to all have been scared off by now.”

Hakuryuu scans his desk. Pens and pencils, Judar’s phone, open textbook, his half empty cup of now lukewarm tea and the coaster it sits on, relevant notes and homework he still has to get to; the only thing worth chucking at Judar’s head is his eraser. Though, then he’d be without an eraser, and it certainly wouldn’t shut him up. Maybe the phone, but if it broke or something worse, like the screen cracking, Judar would never shut up about it even if Hakuryuu replaced it. 

He just says, “I am not cripplingly awkward around girls.” Because that hasn’t been true for at least a year, and even then, it was not “awkwardness.” More like… a lot of misinterpretation that resulted in his courtesy looking like cold disinterest. Attempts to overturn that reputation proved more trouble than it was worth.

“Some of these girls definitely want your dick.”

The bold assertion flusters him so much that dismissing the idea fails to occur to him. Instead he snaps, more defensive than necessary, “How would you know?”

“I have been with girls before, y’know. They’re just fucking boring and unappealing no matter what they do.” He makes a grossed out sound for effect. “But the point, Hakuryuu, is that wanting dick is obvious no matter if you’re a boy or a girl. I can tell these things. And some of these girls really want yours. Not that I can blame them.”

“…Right.”

Hakuryuu is 100% certain most of those girls are not interested in him, sexually or otherwise. Or there might be a few who are, actually, but any progress has been so minimal that thinking about how to proceed hasn’t begun to cross his mind. Too soon, too late, he’s never had any sense for the “right” moment, and why should the first move have to be on him anyway? It’s gotten to a point where he’s starting to doubt the experience—whether it’s good or bad—would be worth it.

In lieu of nothing, Judar asks, “How many of them have seen your dick, anyway?”

“Is that something that concerns you?”

Judar makes a noncommittal sound and returns to reclining on the bed. In the following silence Hakuryuu rolls his eyes and goes back to focusing on homework. He gets through two questions and is halfway through reading a third when Judar decides coming over to toss his arms over Hakuryuu’s shoulders is a fantastic idea.

Teeth graze his neck then settle at the crook. Hakuryuu’s skin shivers, jumping to attention; his arms tense. Keeping his pencil pressed to his worksheet and not swing it back against Judar’s head takes all his willpower.

Judar smiles against his skin, playfully bites at him. “Should it concern me?”

Hakuryuu leans his head away, and Judar takes the opportunity to place a kiss on his neck. It’s followed up with a sharp bite. “That’s up to you. But,” he says but loses his train of thought when Judar shifts to sucking on his neck, apparently intent on making as noticeable a mark as possible. Hakuryuu gathers his bearings with a cough. “You’re the one I’m in a relationship with, not anyone else.”

Judar hums and presses his teeth deep into him for so long Hakuryuu can’t help squirming from the pain. Then he releases him. “Yeah, but girls didn’t used to give you attention. There were girls you wanted to date, before.”

Beyond the fact he and Judar have never attended the same school, rendering his facts conjecture at best, Judar never cares to accurately recall the details of Hakuryuu’s past interactions with girls unless it’s a time where he embarrassed himself. There are more than Hakuryuu cares to admit, but plenty of those times weren’t his fault. In any case, since then Hakuryuu elected to keep specifics to himself, which is working out… mostly well for now.

Now Hakuryuu does lift his pencil to lightly tap Judar’s forehead. He leaves it there and pushes. “Do you doubt my loyalty, Judar?”

Judar nudges the pencil and kisses his neck again, with more teeth than he needs to. He takes a fistful of Hakuryuu’s shirt, which ends up exposing most of his stomach. Judar lets go to slide his palm down to just under Hakuryuu’s waistband. His fingers wriggle with promise. “I can if you want me to.” When Hakuryuu doesn’t say anything he prompts, “Do you want me to?”

Hakuryuu lets the pencils slip out of his hand in favor of slipping his hand into Judar’s hair. He leans to the side more and looks back at him. “I’m not sure. What do you think?”

“Could be fun.” Judar turns the chair so they’re facing each other. He puts his hands on Hakuryuu’s thighs and kisses him properly. “I can remind you how much you like me best.”

“Oh, I like you best, do I?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” 

“How can you be so sure?”

Judar kisses him and pulls him out of the chair, only to manhandle him to the bed. He sets his knee between Hakuryuu’s legs, slowly sliding it up along his thigh and pushing them farther apart. “How could I not be sure. Just the other day you were moaning and crying about how much you need me.” 

His smile, his entire expression, is so smug it rankles. Then his mouth opens. He takes a breath while looking down at Hakuryuu, and Hakuryuu reacts with an instinctive jab to the abdomen before teasing can commence. Judar’s interpretation of how Hakuryuu gets when they’re together is the least arousing thing he can think of.

“Okay, I get it,” Hakuryuu says loud enough to talk over Judar should he decide to carry on anyway, though he luckily refrains.

“I dunno, Hakuryuu. Do you? I might just have to record you next time.”

“Do whatever you want.”

Judar laughs. “Seriously? Maybe I’ll make your moaning my ringtone. How’s that?”

An idea that’s as embarrassing as it is awful; Judar has a talent for coming up with those. “If you did that and my brother heard it he’d have a fit.”

“Good. He has to accept baby brother growing up sometime.”

“I doubt that’s the best way of going about it.”

Judar shrugs. “With Brother Yuu it’s the only way.” Then he undoes Hakuryuu’s belt and unbuttons pants, teases the zipper to the bottom. “Looks like you’re already excited to see me, Hakuryuu,” he says after reaching his hand into Hakuryuu’s underwear.

Hakuryuu takes a deep breath while his hips rise to meet Judar’s hand, which closes tight around him. He swallows, and though he looks at Judar, he can’t help looking away soon after. “I always am.” His voice comes out much huskier than he thought it would, and his blush deepens.

Judar tugs his erection while the other hand directs Hakuryuu to a kiss. His leg rubs along Hakuryuu’s and his hips sway forward and back, side to side, every direction they can do to expend energy. The kisses are forceful, excited, too much so, and Hakuryuu ends to leaning back onto his hands in an effort to balance things by kissing back just as forcefully.

Hakuryuu shimmies his jeans and underwear loose, then pushes them down his thighs. From there Judar lets go of him to slide down, getting Hakuryuu’s legs totally bare while he’s at it. The air is nice on his skin, so is the fabric of the duvet, and Judar’s mouth, which wastes no time touching everywhere it can.

He’s sets Hakuryuu’s thighs far apart. His fingers run up the inside of Hakuryuu’s thighs and circle the base of his cock. One hand strokes his full length while the other’s thumb rubs the underside. While he does this he discreetly gauges Hakuryuu’s expression. The more he likes what he sees, the closer his mouth gets to where it should be.

It takes entirely too long for Judar to take him into his mouth, but the moment his lips wrap around him and his tongue spreads out to taste him, Hakuryuu hisses in a breath. That makes Judar smile as much as he can, and consequently suck in earnest, not bothering to take it slow at all. His hands gravitate to the base of his cock so he can take more of Hakuryuu into his mouth, but they never stop moving.

At first Hakuryuu keeps himself held up, the heels of his hands digging into the mattress and the blanket curled under his fingers. Since Judar is thus showing little evidence of wanting to make this last, this ceases to be feasible. Without meaning to, he drops to his elbows, and he lets his head fall to the bed when he extends his arms out to twist his fingers into Judar’s hair. With this position, and because of Judar’s arms pressing his legs down, trying to thrust into his mouth is awkward and yields little more than frustration. Attempts to control Judar’s head are equally frustrating.

In the end, Hakuryuu settles for rocking his hips what he can, and giving in to the temptation to moan for all he’s worth to compensate—and express his annoyance. Not the smartest move when his door is open a crack and there’s a lack of music or any other potential distraction. No one’s home, but… someone will be eventually. Not his brother, though, so it doesn’t matter that much, but still.

Hakuryuu twists his body and wriggles his hips more to dissuade his body from coming. His grip on Judar’s hair tights and loosens indecisively.

Then, abruptly, Judar opens his mouth wide and pulls away.

“So, Hakuryuu? Do you like this?”

Hakuryuu sniffs and his breath steadies while he waits for his senses to even out. Once they have, he gently shakes Judar’s head. Of all the things he could have said, a rhetorical question of this nature is the least provocative. 

“I,” Hakuryuu gasps when Judar’s thumb circles the head of his cock and rubs persistently. “What you’re proving,” he swallows back a groan. “ _All_ you’re proving,” he takes a large breath, “is that you’re a good cocksucker.”

“A great cocksucker, Hakuryuu. Better than any girl, too. Isn’t that right?”

Hakuryuu has never actually been with a girl, but he’s not about to admit it to Judar, especially not now. He shrugs and makes certain to meet Judar’s gaze before dropping his head back to the bed. “Can’t be sure. Think I’ve had better.” Better was Judar, but it’s not Hakuryuu’s fault if Judar fails to put that together.

“Yeah?” Judar gives him slow, full pumps as though to give him a chance to reconsider, but as if Hakuryuu’s going to take that back so soon. He breathes a puff of air on Hakuryuu’s cock, making it twitch, and says, “We’ll see about that.”

Judar resumes with more fervor than before, and Hakuryuu definitely doesn’t regret any of his word choices at all. 

He comes, and it is a roughly half and half mixture of pleasure and relief. Groaning, he squirms on the bed, intending to find a more comfortable position so Judar can join him. Homework can wait, and so can starting dinner. But rather than join him to cuddle, Judar continues to suck and lick his cock well after it’s gone soft.

Hakuryuu makes some soft noises accompanied by his hips weakly bucking, but Judar pays it no mind. Keeping at what he’s doing and Hakuryuu’s cock is already twitching and tingling from the attention.

Hakuryuu at Judar with his foot and makes another half-hearted attempt to twist away. “Judar,” he complains, voice coming out more like a moan than it should, “what do you think you’re doing.”

“What’s it look like. I’m gonna get you off. Obviously.” He gives Hakuryuu a look that’s very much doubtful. There’s no need to wait for a go ahead, but Judar waits anyway because he wants to hear Hakuryuu’s approval.

Hakuryuu shifts and gets comfortable. “Then get to it,” he says, trying to play it cool but sounding breathless anyway.

So Judar does, this time slower, taking the time to tease where Hakuryuu’s most sensitive, playing it out almost in slow motion to have him last longer than he’s already going to. This time only one hand stays on his cock, and it doesn’t participate as much. The other rubs his thigh and caresses his hips—and eventually seeks out Hakuryuu’s hand.

When Hakuryuu comes for the second time it’s not as hard but just as satisfying, if not more so thanks to the care Judar takes to get all he can from him and ease him down.

Judar goes on to the kiss his thighs. “I love sucking you off.” He continues the kisses up to Hakuryuu’s stomach, where he nuzzles him. “I love you,” he says, but the words are mumbled and muffled.

Hakuryuu brushes the back of Judar’s hand and combs through his hair. He knows that. And Judar knows how he feels in return. That’s not a reason to keep quiet, but his heart feels too tangled in emotion to respond adequately. To make up for his silence, he works his way down the bed to kiss Judar, which Judar happily returns.

Judar gets comfortable on his shoulder. “Know why I’m not worried, Hakuryuu?”

“No.”

That was not an invitation to continue, but Judar acts like it is. “Because, in case you somehow forgot, we _are_ technically engaged.”

“Childhood marriage proposals don’t count.”

“Of course they do. If they don’t, then what does.”

“I don’t know, lots of things. Things that aren’t when you’re a kid.”

“You say that, but I know you still have your ring from back then. I have mine, too.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re engaged.”

“We can very easily change that, Hakuryuu. Do you want to elope right now? We can get Kougyoku and Kouha to be our witnesses.”

“No. I want to take a minute to relax and then cook dinner.”

“After that, then.”

Hakuryuu shrugs. “We’ll see.” But more than likely they’ll just fall into bed together, the topic forgotten, and that’s more than fine.


End file.
